The Three Knights
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: There were three Knight Industries vehicles built by Dr. Graiman: KITT, KARR, and KIFT. When KARR was decommissioned, KIFT was sent away, thought to have been deactivated. But when a woman appears with a black Mustang at her side, it only shows that KITT's twin sister hasn't died. KIFT carries secrets, too; ones that could either destroy or create. What exactly is she hiding? KR08


**_A/N: My first Knight Rider fic, guys! I'll try and give it my best, alright?_**

* * *

_Prologue…_

The black vehicle rolled up to the scene of destruction, just barely missing the ambulance which had come to take the dead body of Alex Torres away. It parked in the middle of the broken pieces of flaming metal and debris, allowing the female driver to step out. The girl stretched as she shut the door, her black hair blowing in the breeze. Grey eyes analyzed the area; the fire department would be here shortly to take care of this mess.

"You do not have much time," spoke the vehicle, turning off its lights. "Do hurry; I wish to be gone before anyone else shows up."

"I'll be fast," the woman stated, shifting her gaze back and forth. She was looking for a specific piece of technology; despite the carnage, she knew it probably had survived. After all, KARR wasn't one to give up easily. He had survived being torn apart three times now; certainly a fourth time wouldn't hurt for him.

When she spotted what she had been looking for, she knelt down beside it and took the heavy chip into her hands. It was damaged slightly, but not enough to be irreparable. She smiled just a bit, standing just as the vehicle she drove came up behind her. The car's scanner was swishing back and forth, a calming blue color.

"Do you intend to repair him?" questioned the vehicle. "He did, after all, betray humans."

"KARR is important to finding your brother," stated the woman. "If his processors still work, maybe he can lead us to where that brother of yours is being stored."

"Speaking of which, he was here." The car seemed to be uncomfortable, turning its front wheels to the left, then to the right, over and over again. The loud crunching of the dirt had the woman cringing slightly.

"Who was?" she asked timidly.

"KITT."

The single word had the woman frowning. This vehicle—this AI—was emotionally broken from having been separated from its "twin brother" for so long. Eight years, to be precise. The creator of this car had also created KITT, as well as KARR. All three of them were family. Yet they could not seem to come onto the same channel with each other.

"Selene," the car spoke, "KITT might be nearby. If we're fast enough, we could—"

"It's too risky." Selene opened the driver door, sliding inside the cabin. She placed the chip on the passenger seat before looking at the globe on the center counsel. "We'll attract him and Michael Knight when the time is right."

The car was silent for a moment, blue orb staring at her before answering. "Fine, Selene. Let's go back home."

As the vehicle started, Selene sighed deeply, gazing at the chip on the seat before taking the wheel and speeding away.

…

…

_Four months later…_

"Michael, I have detected a rather odd signal coming from the local bank," KITT started, sitting in his usual spot as the guy came in. Billy and Zoe were typing away on their computers, bringing up information on what KITT had detected. The large screen at the front of the room showed different angles from various cameras around the aforementioned building; there was a pitch black classic Mustang out front, just sitting there, while a woman dressed in a t-shirt and jeans leaned against it, drinking an energy drink.

"What's going on?" questioned Mike as he watched the girl drop her empty can on the ground and slip a gun out from her jacket. He narrowed his eyes. "KITT, get prepared to go; we're gonna stop her"

The AI gave an affirmative, while the platform he was on swiveled around. Mike hopped into KITT's driver seat and took off as soon as the doors had opened. Together they raced out from the entry tunnel and through the warehouse, out onto the concrete landing zone.

"KITT, pull up imagery of the bank," Michael said as he drove. His vehicular partner obeyed, showing four different cameras at one time. The woman from before was still outside the bank, leaning against the Mustang, running her fingers over the gun. "Do a facial recognition on her; maybe we can find something out about her while we get there."

KITT did as ordered. "Selene Deeandra, eighteen. Currently lives alone in a house her parents bought for her." His red orb gazed at his partner. "She has no previous record of arrests, and has a relatively clean past. This behavior seems to be rather unnatural for her."

"Well, some people change, KITT." They came onto a freeway, rushing passed traffic at a high rate of speed. Still, the woman had not moved. She seemed to be waiting, waiting for something to happen.

But what?

"Michael, I have detected a signal being broadcast from inside the car," KITT spoke, scanning the classic Mustang carefully. It was running; the engine appeared hot in the scan. He continued to inspect the car, but he couldn't identify the source of the broadcast. "Shall I pull it up on the screen?"

"Yeah," the guy replied. As soon as KITT had placed the intercepted the broadcast, a female voice came in through the speaker system.

_"Knight Industries, come and find me!"_ The eerie voice spoke, repeating over and over in a very high-pitched way. The echo made Mike a little unnerved; combined with the monotone, it made it very uncomfortable to listen to.

KITT was perturbed slightly as well. "That's odd," he said. "Is that car possibly the one sending us this signal?"

"But there aren't any other cars like you, KITT," Mike stated. "KARR was destroyed when we battled him. He was, practically, the only other car like you."

"I do recall that there was a third vehicle built besides KARR and I." KITT swerved around a corner, coming closer to their destination. "But I don't know if this third AI is currently active or not; Dr. Graiman didn't tell me much about her."

"Her? So this car is female?" Mike stared at the globe in astonishment.

"AI's do not have genders, Michael." KITT took another sharp turn, and the bank was just down the road. "Graiman simply programmed the AI to have a default female voice."

"Whatever; let's stop her before she does anything." Mike took the wheel again, relieving KITT of the duty, and pulled up behind the classic Mustang. The girl leaning against the car turned her head to look at him as he climbed out, drawing his gun and pointing it at her. She simply smiled at him, holding her gun in her left hand at her side.

"Drop the gun!" he ordered. The girl merely shrugged at him and tossed the gun to the ground. "Now turn around, hands behind your head."

The girl leaned forward, smirking. "I don't think so, Michael Traceur." The moment she said this, she hopped in through the window of her car. Smoke poured from the rear bumper of the Mustang, as if there were a device creating a smoke screen placed there. "Come find me when you can see again!"

Michael coughed, backing away from the smoke as it engulfed the side of the bank. The roar of an engine was heard along with the screeching of tires, before KITT notified his partner that the car had escaped. The guy climbed back inside of KITT, slamming the door and turning the car on before speeding off.

"KITT, we're not losing her," Mike stated after a couple of seconds. KITT remained silent. "Pull up her address; we're going to pay her a visit."

"Yes, Michael." KITT did as told, yet there was something that he hadn't told his partner. He couldn't tell, not yet.

…

…

Selene curled up in her desk chair, in front of three of her favorite computers. One monitored her car in the garage behind the house, another watched security cameras, and the last one featured a game of Tetris in rainbow colors. She pressed the arrow keys on her keyboard, directing Tetris pieces, when the car suddenly spoke up.

"They're coming, Selene." It was simple, and slightly dejected, but it caught the woman's attention. She paused her game and loaded her gun; she still couldn't believe it had taken them until nightfall to find her and her car. Exhaustion pulled at her body, but she endured; for her partner, she would fight until the bitter end.

"Y'know," Selene spoke through the earpiece, "You could act a little more excited. I mean, he is your brother."

"I realize that, Selene." The scanner on the front of the car slowed, as if it were in thought. "But… it's been many years, and I have yet to see his new form."

"Graiman separated you two pretty well, eh?" When she didn't get a response, she sighed. "You have to get it together. He's going to be here any moment now, and when he does, you're going to be in a world of uncharted territory. Whether he accepts you or not is your business, not mine. But still, you have to do what you have to."

Selene watched the security cameras close, and when she saw a black Mustang with a red scanner pull up, she smirked. "Okay, get ready to roll." Clicking the magazine into her gun, she stood up and went to the door, hopping over wires and a rug that needed cleaning. Cocking the gun, she opened the door and walked out, pointing her gun directly at the driver who stepped out of the black vehicle.

"Michael Traceur," she stated. "Or should I call you Michael Knight? Because really, your real last name is rather annoying. Makes you sound like a stalker."

"How do you know my real name?" was his immediate response. She shook her head and laughed.

"You think you're smart, don't you?" she shot back. Then she gazed at the dark driveway, as if expecting somebody to be there. "How about you come on out, partner? They aren't going to bite."

Michael was surprised when a flash of blue light came from the darkness of the driveway. The roar of an engine caught his attention, and then a sight he never would've guessed ever seeing rolled forward and into view.

A black Mustang, identical to KITT in every way except the scanner. The driver's seat was empty; the car was driving on its own.

"KITT, is this the car you're talking about?" Mike asked his partner. KITT was busy analyzing the vehicle that had just appeared, finding that the systems in the other Mustang were almost identical to his own.

However, before he got the chance to speak, the unidentified car spoke. "KITT, my brother, it has been an eternity since I have seen you."

The voice shocked both KITT and his human partner. High-pitched and female, the exact same one from the broadcast.

"Brother?" Michael questioned, lowering his gun. "What are you talking about? KITT's one of a kind."

"Not true, human," the car replied. "I am KIFT, the Knight Industries Five Thousand. And I am KITT's twin sister."

* * *

**_A/N: I'm not sure if I'll continue this, I'm really not. But if I do, keep looking for an update!_**


End file.
